1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to the transmission of data over a network, and more particularly to the use of a computing device to communicate over a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-mobile computing devices such as desktop computer and laptop computers usually have faster computing speed and access to faster network connections than other types of computing devices. As a result, a user using a web browser on a non-mobile computing device (a “non-mobile web browser”) is accustomed to faster web page loading and rendering times.
On the other hand, mobile computing devices, such as smartphones, have slower computing speeds and slower network access connections (e.g., to mobile data telecommunication networks) than non-mobile computing devices. As a result, when a user selects a web page to view on a web browser for a mobile device (a “mobile web browser”), the loading and display speed of the web page is slowed by the limited bandwidth and computing capacity of the mobile device. A user that is accustomed to faster loading and display times on non-mobile web browsers can find the slower load and display time of the web page on the mobile web browser to be frustrating.